pennybayarchivedfandomcom-20200214-history
Vivian Claire
" Sure you will. I'm not anyone you should remember. ''" - Vivian to Carter in their first lesson together. '''Vivian Claire '''is a student at Batchford High School in Texas. At the age of around six, she gained telekinetic abilities. Her mother, father and three brothers all died before this event, leaving her with a psychiatrist known as Yvette Walker to help with her loss. Yvette soon adopts her as her own, and accepts the fact that she is telekinetic. She is the eponymous narrator and main character in the story Vivian By Kate Smith, although not featured in the Penny Bay Archived Novel Series. Biography Early Life Vivian was born as the youngest of five children in the Larsson Family, yet was only recognised as the fourth living child, as Valentine had been assumed stillborn. Until the age of six, Vivian had led a normal, healthy life with her family. She attended her normal school in Washington, D.C, and was a lot happier. At the age of six, she discovered the ability to move things with her mind. After her family found out, they were both amazed and terrified. After having a nightmare, Vivian had woken up during the night and her home was in flames. There were sirens around, and her only thought was to get out. Her mother and father as well as her brother Vernon had already been consumed by the fire, her brothers Victor and Vincent were still alive. After trying to help Vincent get out from under a bookshelf, she failed and Vincent had suffocated. Victor and Vivian had made it out, but since Victor had consumed so much ash, he too died from suffocation due to his lungs being clogged with ashes. Since she had none of her family left, Vivian had ran back into her house against the request of the people in the area to commit suicide. Instead, she was met with a skull necklace that was glowing and giggling. After admitting that he had no clue who started the fire, he introduced himself as Waike and also admitted that Waike wasn't his real name. After moving out of Washington DC to North Dakota, Vivian met her psychiatrist, Yvette Walker, to help get over the loss of her family. Yvette and Vivian easily bonded over the time they spent together, and Yvette opted to even adopt Vivian - which she went through with. Whilst Vivian never called Yvette her mother and never took her surname, Vivian and Yvette were extremely close. Vivian spent most of her life after moving in with Yvette being bullied, as she often used her powers in public. People shunned Vivian and Waike as freaks, and didn't want to talk to them. Only until she left Michigan after almost killing the student population of her school did she stop using her powers publicly and keep her telekinesis a secret. Personality Vivian is described as a quiet, yet quite outspoken person. She's witty, sarcastic, and fiery. Vivian likes to use her powers for fun, against what Yvette and Waike tell her. Vivian is easily quite reckless, and enjoys messing around with people. Abilities and Artifacts * Telekinesis. ** Vivian has the ability to move objects and matter with her mind. *** From this, she can (in theory) fly, choke people on command, break objects, and make things vibrate to high frequencies as well as making electricity falter. * Waike. ** In the form of Waike, Valentine Larsson is able to cast charms to protect and alert Vivian when in danger. Since Valentine has no hosted body, Waike is the only way that Valentine can continue to live. Trivia * Vivian means 'alive'. * Vivian is portrayed as ''Ebba Zingmark. * Vivian's personality was based off of both the author and her best friend. A mix of offensive, witty, sarcastic and humorous. ** As well as this, Lydia Dymott was based off of another friend of the author's, who is described as overly-caring, friendly, and just so happens to love the same things you do. ** Logan was also based off of a friend of the author's, who is described with quite erratic behaviour, guarded and usually envious, yet is a kind-hearted person. ** Hunter is the only character out of the main four to be a complete character, not based off of someone that the author knows. * The author mentioned at one point that ''Renegades ''by ''X Ambassadors ''would be a perfect fit of a song to describe Vivian.